


long enough

by starboykeith



Series: SHEITH MONTH 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, Hair Pulling, Haircuts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Shiro knocks on Keith's door. It's stupid to be nervous to see his own boyfriend, but, well -"You cut your hair," Keith says flatly as soon as he opens the door.





	long enough

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'haircut' for day six of sheith month 2017
> 
> star not using a song lyric for a title?? today is a momentous day

Shiro knocks on Keith's door. It's stupid to be nervous to see his own boyfriend, but, well -   
  
"You cut your hair," Keith says flatly as soon as he opens the door.   
  
His tone is indiscernible. Shiro swallows. "Yeah."   
  
Keith stares a second longer, and then he steps back to let Shiro into his room. "Looks nice," he says finally, and Shiro exhales in relief.   
  
"Really? Oh thank God - "   
  
"It's all _gone_ ," Keith says, but he's smiling, and Shiro laughs.   
  
"It's called an undercut, and I'll have you know it's very trendy."   
  
Keith runs a hand over the shorn hair, moving up to ruffle Shiro's fringe. "At least it's still long enough to grab," he says mournfully.   
  
"Yeah?" Shiro asks, lowering his voice, and Keith swallows.   
  
"Yeah," he says, and it sounds like a challenge, but Shiro doesn't miss how Keith's breathing picks up as he moves closer, taking Keith's hips in his hands.   
  
Keith's eyes are wide and fixed on him, and Shiro savours the image of Keith waiting, already getting hot in anticipation, and Keith actually moans when Shiro leans forward and kisses him, sweet and soft at first before licking into Keith's mouth and turning them around, shoving him up against the door and breathing in sharply when it slams, hoping no one heard.   
  
"Nice one," Keith mocks, and Shiro smirks and kisses him again, hands fumbling with Keith's fly impatiently until he's moving to rub Keith through his boxers, watching his head tip back against the door. "Fuck, Shiro," he breathes, "you want it?"   
  
Okay, maybe it is only 3pm, and maybe it is stupid to be doing this in the middle of the day where anyone could hear them or disturb them, but, "You wanted to pull my hair," Shiro says, biting Keith's lip. Keith hisses, and his fingers slip on Shiro's shoulders when Shiro kneels to get Keith out of his uniform trousers.   
  
Keith kicks them away as soon as he's able, and Shiro hooks his fingers in the waistband of Keith's boxers, stopping to admire the way Keith's already straining against them and watching Keith's stomach muscles contract as he inhales sharply.   
  
"Come on," Keith says impatiently, and he slides his fingers into Shiro's hair when Shiro finally lets him step out of his boxers too. Shiro gets a hand on him and Keith moans, loud enough that Shiro throws him a warning glance. Keith just grins, and Shiro takes great pleasure in wiping the smug expression off his face.   
  
There's nothing like the way Keith gasps, " _Shiro_ ," when Shiro takes him in his mouth, and Shiro moans around him as Keith's fingers tighten.   
  
Keith won't last long, not like this, and Shiro moves faster, all the way to Keith's base before pulling back up, and Keith's panting, hips rocking into Shiro's mouth and _finally_ pulling at his hair the way Shiro knew he wanted to.   
  
He swallows around Keith once, twice, and Keith's already moaning like he's close, so Shiro pulls off and licks a long stripe up the underside instead, forcing a frustrated noise from Keith and an impatient tug at his hair, fingers dipping to rub at the buzzed-short sides.  
  
"Don't tease," Keith says roughly, and Shiro thinks it was meant to be an order but Keith's breathless tone betrays him. He suckles gently at the head of Keith's cock until Keith hums and shifts, and then Shiro swallows him down in one quick movement, hollowing his cheeks and sucking _hard_ -   
  
Keith comes down Shiro's throat with his fingers tangled in Shiro's hair and hips twitching feebly as Shiro takes him, licking Keith clean until Keith whines and pushes him away.   
  
Shiro stands up, hands going to Keith's hips, smirking. "So you like the haircut?"   
  
"The haircut," Keith repeats, unfocused, and Shiro grins wider as Keith scowls at him. "Fuck, of course I like it, you asshole."   
  
He reaches up to purposefully run his hands through Shiro's hair, rubbing the long forelock between his fingers. "You look good," Keith adds, and bites his lip before pressing forward, pushing Shiro towards his bed. "Now come here so I can show you how much I like it." 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe to my profile or this series if you'd like to read more of my sheith month fics!
> 
> you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith, and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
